The Children Of Atlantis
by violentdarling
Summary: About the finding of more of the legacy of the ancients, but in an odd form...my first fanfic so DEFINATLY R&R! K? :


**The Children of Atlantis**

**(Part 1)**

**By Vicky D.**

_E-mail Author: The finding of more of the legacy of the ancients._

_Notes: none_

_Category: new characters, drama, new friendships. (This is set from season 7- up. Not the drink.) _

_Warnings: I can't think of any…at the moment…unless its spoiler warnings…cause then there is Atlantis warnings…._

_Rating: PGish_

_Disclaimer: Stargate Sg-1 and its characters belong to MGM/UA, Showtime/Viacom, Sci-fi Channel, Gekko, Double Secret Productions etc. No copyright infringement intended. This story is written for fan entertainment only and no money has exchanged hands. No characters are mine except for the ones that I have created. No characters that the author has created can be used without their consent._

_Authors Comments: This is my first fan fiction and I would love to hear your comments on it. All of the Children of Atlantis were my own creation except they once went by the name of the Destroyers. I have also changed most of the original names of the destroyers except a few. Try and guess which were original names! . To those who may have read my original story (this is only one person. I think.) you may find it a bit different. Dedicated to all who I know and love (you know who you are!). _

_Part one of part one. Sam._

Somewhere, in a galaxy far, far away.

"Daniel, would ya mind if we hurried the pace just a _tiny_ bit? These jaffa don't seem to be here because of these _fascinating_ ruins!"

"One more minute Jack!"

"Carter, start dialing up the gate!"

"Yes sir"

"O'Neill, the enemies are closing in on our position"

"Daniel, we're leaving NOW!"

"Ready!"

As you can see, it was just another day in the life of Sg-1. As I hurried to dial up the gate, I noticed something glittering at the bottom of the dhd. As I picked it up, I noticed a young girl, about 13, standing in between the trees of the forest. She looked curious but very calm, as if she couldn't see the 15 or so jaffa firing at us and the jaffa that were right beside her didn't seem to be able to see her either. I shook my head and told myself that now was no time to be hallucinating. Before I went through the Stargate, I looked at where the girl had been. There was nobody there except jaffa. As I stepped back into the SGC, I looked down at what I was holding. It was a sliver necklace, intricately designed and very elaborately detailed and fragile. In the centre of it was a blue stone. It was one of the most beautiful pieces of jewelry I have ever seen. After the mission briefing, which for once was short because the planet we had been exploring had no indigenous people and had nothing of use to us. The jaffa that were on our tails, Teal'c told us, belonged to the system lord Kali. We had not encountered her before, and the Colonel was eager to get more information about her tactics, so that we could plan and ambushed attack upon her, but Teal' c and General Hammond 'convinced' him otherwise. Once the debriefing was over, I went down to Daniel's lab to ask him where he thought that the necklace had come from, if the planet was uninhabited. As soon as I showed him the necklace he became very interested. I cautiously mentioned the girl, but he put it down to lack of sleep. He told me that he would send the necklace down to the lab for testing, but if it wasn't anything interesting, then he guessed that I could keep it.

_1 week later._

The necklace, the lab had said, was, although beautiful, just a necklace and that it was a shame for it to be left in storage, so they let me keep it. The General had given us some down time and I was at home. I had been wearing the necklace non-stop, not only because it was pretty, but also because I had an idea that somehow it was linked to the girl. I was very tired and I must have dosed off on the sofa when I had the dream. I was standing in a room. It was beautiful with many windows and I could see the ocean from them. Behind me was a Stargate and there were many people rushing around. There were stairs and then some sort of balcony that had lots of machines, control panels, I guessed. In the background, I heard something that sounded like weapons, and lots of explosions. Suddenly, it felt as if there was an earthquake and through the windows, to my horror, I saw the sea level rising dramatically. All of the people around me seemed unconcerned by this though. I found out that I was wearing a long dress when a small child of about 5 started tugging frantically at the skirt of the dress.

She was crying and I saw that she was wearing the same necklace that I was. I crouched down to her and she started tearfully speaking a language that I couldn't understand in my ear. I was shocked when I realised that she was speaking ancient. Then, as if out of no-where, a man who was being followed by seven children, who looked as if they were about 8 years old, appeared. Two or three of them were crying and the others looked as if they were on the verge of tears.

'The children must be taken down to the stasis chamber immediately before the evacuations begin' he said in English. This made no sense to me, but I picked up the little girl and then I followed him through seemingly endless hallways until we came to a room. Inside there were 8-stasis chambers, but unlike the usual ones that were vertical, these ones were horizontal. Once they were inside the room, they kids went nuts, screaming and crying for their parents. The man spoke soothingly in ancient to them and they calmed down a little, but I could see in his eyes a great sadness. Beside each chamber, there were small plaques with ancient written on them. One by one he placed the children in the chambers until there were only two left, the little girl who seemed to know me and a young boy. The man crouched down and told them that when they woke up, he would be waiting for them. He hugged them both before placing them in chambers. Then he pulled white cloths over each chamber and we left the room. He did not speak to me as we ran back to the Stargate room. When we got to the gate room, he told me that he would meet me on the other side, that he had to go back and get something. Many people were going through the gate. I stepped through and….

Abruptly, I was woken from the dream by the sound of the doorbell ringing. That was very weird I told myself. The doorbell rang again. I got up from the couch and I looked at the clock on the mantle piece. '11.30 am!' I thought, 'I must have been asleep for most of yesterday!' I answered the door and there was Teal'c, Daniel and the colonel looking impatient. "So you are at home, huh? We've been waiting for you to meet us at the movie theatre for over an hour! What do you have to say for yourself young lady?" the colonel said, sounding _very_ annoyed.

"Huh? Movie? I only just woke up, I must have dozed off, I'm sorry. What's this about a movie?" "Teal'c has been all worked up, remember we promised him we'd take him to the new _Star wars_ movie and you let him down!"

At this statement, Teal'c, Daniel and myself looked at him. "What?" he said. I invited them in and then asked why they didn't go to a later showing or just go in without me. "Well, you see, you weren't answering your phone and then Daniel mentioned something about you seeing this girl when we were on P3X-whatever and –" "Jack got worried about you! He was like an anxious father when his daughters gone out on her first date!" giggled Daniel. I looked at the Colonel. "Has he been drinking a lot of coffee again?" I asked concealing a smile.

"Carter, we need to find shelter, and we need to find it NOW!"

"There's a small cave in the hillside over there sir, it should only be about 10 minutes away"

"O'Neill! Two gliders are searching for us. We should make for the cave and secure our position as soon as possible. We should also be on the look out for jaffa on foot"

"Ok. Teal'c you lead the way and I'll take the rear"

"Daniel, any clue why these jaffa turned up on an archeological dig?"

"Sorry Jack, I know about as much as you do"

We started to head towards the cave and suddenly, out of nowhere; jaffa came running out of the heavy forest that was surrounding the area. They started firing, but luckily, they missed. For a while anyway. I was just about to reach the inside of the cave when I felt a searing, burning pain in my right shoulder. Damn, I thought as I began to lose consciousness.

Darkness. Everywhere. But I could still hear everything. I heard the sounds of staff weapons firing in the distance. And I heard the Colonel saying something about Daniel watching me while he and Teal'c tried to defend the place for as long as they could. Then suddenly I couldn't hear anything.

There was a small flash of pale blue light and then I could hear the sound of footsteps. Then a girl appeared. Well, I should say that the girl appeared. She walked over to me and knelt down beside me. She had shoulder length brown hair that curled slightly and warm brown eyes and her skin was palely tanned. She was wearing a purple and white dress and was wearing head jewelry. In an unusual way, she was kinda pretty. A worried frown came upon her face. I noticed that she was wearing the necklace. Funny, I thought. Funny that when I didn't have the necklace on, or near me I didn't have the dream. And when I wore it or it was close to me I did. And it was in my backpack right now. I wanted to speak, to ask her name, but she raised one finger to her lips, telling me to be quiet. She took one look at my shoulder and I could tell by the look on her face that it wasn't good. Then she closed her eyes and raised her hands to my injured shoulder. She had a great look of concentration on her face and to my shock, I saw that a small blue orb that looked as if it was made out of light, started to form from the palms of her hands. Then, suddenly, the orb flew straight into my shoulder and the pain disappeared. I fell unconscious again and the last thing I saw was the girl's face, as pale as a ghost looking at me.

"Colonel, I thought you said that she was hit by a staff weapon"

"She was, we all saw it hit her in the shoulder"

" Well then, how do you explain the fact that she has no wound?"

"I don't know. But you can clearly see where it burnt through her jacket"

My head hurt so badly, and I was hearing people speaking as if they were underwater. Wearily, I opened my eyes. I was in the infirmary and Dr. Frasier and the colonel were standing beside my bed.

" Hey Sam, how are you doing?" Janet asked gently.

" I 'm ok, I guess, my head is really sore though" I replied.

"Oh, well that would be my fault. I had to carry you to the gate, and…um…I sorta dropped you" the colonel said embarrassed before quickly changing the subject.

"Major, do you have any idea about how you miraculously healed from the staff blast?" he queried

" The girl. She saved my life. She healed me and I don't know how"

"Um… major… there was no girl in the cave with you. There was only Daniel"

" No, it's the girl from the necklace. Some how she is connected to it and she saved my life"

Janet and the Colonel exchanged looks that said ' What the hell is she talking about and how do we fix her' and it was obvious that they thought that I was crazy.

"How is she connected to the necklace Sam?"

" I don't know. She just is. And I think that she is an ancient"

"I think I'll talk to General Hammond about getting you some time off work…" the colonel said, backing out of the room, only to trip over a heart monitor.

_Months later. Maybe more. To tired to think straight._

I decided to do a little experiment. I started a chart, and on it I put my name, Janet's name and various other personnel's name onto the chart. Then I gave the necklace to each person for a month, and I asked him or her to keep track of any serious injuries they obtained during this month. I also told them what the girl looked like and they were to come to me straight away if they saw her and especially if she healed them. The Colonel and the General were quick to place the sightings down to lack of sleep or over imaginations, but they couldn't deny the fact that every person came forward with a sighting of the girl and of having the dream. And any injuries that were obtained healed impossibly fast. The General started to believe that maybe an ascended ancient was, for some reason, helping anybody who was in close contact with the necklace. So, after a lot of persistent asking, he reluctantly decided to let me conduct another 'experiment'.

I wanted the colonel to shoot me with a zat gun once and if she didn't appear, then I wanted him to shoot me twice. I would be wearing the necklace, of course. And I had assured the General that Dr. Frasier would be standing by if the girl didn't appear. Also, after further lab tests on the necklace, it showed that a tiny, tiny electrical pulse was coming from it, the type that you would find on a long-range radio, so I altered the room that we were conducting the experiment in so that it emitted the same amount of electrical charge. This, I hoped, would show everyone else the girl.

(A.N. I have got absolutely no idea about how electricity or long range radios work, so please forgive me if I've gotten it wrong! )

We went into the specially prepared room. I braced myself for the pain that was going to hit me. I nodded at the colonel and he took the first shot. I recoiled in a reflex movement before the shot hit me. Only… it didn't. I looked up and to my utter shock there was this blueish, shimmering wall of… well… it looked like some kind of force field around me. Standing in front of me was the girl. She had her hands up in front of her and she was _creating_ the force field around me from her hands. I knew that everyone could see her when the colonel dropped the zat in surprise. Everyone in the room was just standing there, gawking at the girl. Then Daniel slowly walked forward towards us. "Hello there. We don't want to harm you. We are just curious about why you were helping Major Carter and some other members of this base". The girl's eyes widened with shock and she dropped her hands. The force field disappeared and she turned to look at me. "This was a trap" she said softly. " No, no it wasn't. My friends just wanted to see you. They normally can't see you" I replied gently. " I helped you" she said quite sadly. After she said that, she looked abruptly behind her and a look of fear and guilt came across her face as if someone we couldn't see was scolding her. "I am sorry, but I cannot help you again. Goodbye" and with that, she disappeared. The colonel walked slowly towards me. " Well major, I think that I and General Hammond owe you and some others an apology…."

_Over 1 year later_

"Unauthorized incoming travelers!" The voice of an Atlantis personnel boomed through the rooms surrounding the gate room.

" Do we have an authorization code?" asked Dr. Elizabeth Weir, the commander of the newly formed Atlantian team.

" Yes it's coming through now…" the personnel's voice dropped in surprise " its Earth."

" Well then, lower the shield, quickly!" she said before running down to the gate.

The moment she reached the gate, Major John Sheppard, Teyla Emmagan and Dr. Rodney McKay appeared beside her.

" What is going on?" Sheppard asked her, just as Daniel walked through the gate followed by about 30 or 40 other people and lots of supplies.

" I 'd like to know that myself" she replied as Daniel walked up to greet her.

" Hi! We thought that we would bring you some more personnel and supplies" he said. "Where on Earth did you get another z.p.m?" Weir asked? " We discovered a planet about a month ago, the civilization was destroyed but we found 4 working z.p.m.'s there. It was an amazing find" he answered.

"4…4 z.p.m.'s?" she said, her voice dropping in astonishment.

"Major, please start to organize the people into living quarters" she said to Sheppard before turning to Daniel and saying " Please come and tell me about this planet you found. Did you bring any z.p.m.'s over?" and then they started to walk off towards the briefing room.

_Two weeks later._

"…So as I was saying, with the new z.p.m.'s in place, we should be able to raise the shields at the exact moment the long range scanners find something that could be a threat and that will be especially useful now that we have awakened the wraith." Dr. McKay babbled to a not very attentive Daniel, as they walked to meet up with Teyla, Sheppard and Ford so that they could give Daniel a tour of some newly discovered corridors with some very interesting translations on them.

" Hey! You guys! What took you so long?" Sheppard called from down the corridor.

" Oh…um…Rodney insisted on showing me all the 'improvements' he has made to the Atlantis systems" Daniel said hurriedly, glad that he had at last escaped the clutches of McKay.

"Well, at least you made it alive and didn't die from boredom" Ford muttered.

" As you can clearly see, this section says: 'Your duty to your people will be repaid with the greatest of rewards' and then over here, it just seems to be random words that I cant really make any sense of…but over here it seems to tell of the destruction of Atlantis, well, not really the destruction of Atlantis, just the sinking beneath the waves thing and then over here-what?" McKay stopped mid sentence.

" Maybe you should slow down a just a little so that we can-" Sheppard also stopped mid sentence when they all noticed Daniel staring hard at a wall.

" It couldn't mean…it couldn't be that simple…they wouldn't…" he muttered to himself.

" What is it Dr. Jackson?" Teyla asked.

Turning to McKay, he asked " What were the random words that you translated?"

"Um…lemme see…'children', 'of', 'Atlantis', 'nobles', 'the', 'the', 'of', 'this', 'is', 'awakened', 'wait', 'where', 'lying in the eternal slumber', 'to','be','needed','when'"he listed.

" So that could be…This Is Where The Children Of The Nobles Of Atlantis Wait, Lying in the eternal slumber To Be Awakened When Needed" Daniel said. Upon seeing the dazed looks on his companion's faces he shrugged his shoulders and said, " It's just a guess. Maybe if we put the words in order some sort of door could open."

Sheppard was doing his best impersonation of a goldfish, as were Teyla and Ford. McKay's face went through a mixture of facial movements, and for a second it looked as if his nose and cheeks were doing the Mexican wave, before it finally settled on that skeptical annoyance look.

" Oh sure that'll work! Haven't you even considered that I might have thought of that!" he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

" Well if you knew that's what it could be why didn't try it?" Daniel queried.

Now it was Mckay's turn to be a goldfish. Daniel stepped forward and tested one of the words on the wall, and he wasn't exactly surprised when he found that he could move it.

" Its like those impossible picture square puzzle things. You know, the ones where you have to slide the squares around until you get the picture." " Not rubix cubes" he added when he saw Ford open his mouth. " Well, are you guys gonna help me or what?"

3 hours later, they were still working on the puzzle and Dr. Weir had come down to see how they were doing. " Any progress?" she asked for what was the 5th time in about 45 minutes.

" Not since the last time you asked me, which, was only 10 minutes ago" Sheppard replied. He had never seen Elizabeth Weir this excited apart from when they had first come to Atlantis. After another 15 minutes, Teyla pushed the last block into place.

They all took a few steps back, unsure of what to do next, or what would happen. Then, slowly, a wide door slid upwards into the ceiling. They looked apprehensively into darkness, and then slowly, lights flickered on and they were able to see a large chamber, with a control panel in the middle of the room. And the next thing that they saw made them all rush into the room.

Eight stasis pods, covered with cloth were lying in the room. It was a creepy room, and for a moment they all felt as if they were trespassing in something that was sacred and that should be left alone. " Why do I feel as if im in a crypt?" asked Sheppard, to no one in particular. Evidently Mckay wasn't feeling anything of the room's atmosphere, as he soon walked over to a pod and took off the covering cloth. His eyebrows raised in surprise at what he saw, he didn't say anything, but continued around the room removing the cloth. The others just stood there, dazed at what he was doing. When all the cloths were removed, he turned to them " They are all children, well, teenagers" he said finally.

"Well the door did say this was where the children of the nobles lay. I mean lie." Ford replied.

" I know, it's just…well; I thought that they would have aged more. Obviously they must have been young children when they were put into stasis but…well, it's just odd." He said absent mindedly, sitting down at the control panel. Suddenly it was as if everyone burst into life, all rushing to the control panel. " Hey! Hey don't go touching anything! You might kill them!" Daniel said anxiously.

" Don't worry, im only turning on the power" replied Mckay with the air of explaining something to a small child.

" Still…be careful Rodney" Dr Weir said cautiously.

"Look, im not a pre-schooler playing with toys, im only turning on the-wait a minute. That is not suppose to be happening" Mckay's voice went from overly-confidant to panicky in less than a minute.

"What did you do!" shouted Sheppard. " I, I … I only ment to turn on the power, I don't know what's happening" Mckay said reluctantly. The screen of the control panel suddenly burst into life, and ancient rolled down the screen.

" The writing is moving to fast, I can't make out what its saying" said Daniel.

" Doctors! Major! Something is happening to one of the stasis chambers!" Teyla informed them excitedly. Everyone crowded around the chamber. At one end of the pod, lights were flashing and suddenly the glass of the pod disappeared. The girl inside the chamber opened her eyes and gasped for breath so suddenly that everyone jumped backwards. She looked around, scanning the room before falling unconscious.

The girl had been taken to the infirmary but still remained unconscious, and Mckay had been assigned to translate the writing in the control panel before he woke up any more of the teenagers. He was giving a presentation of his findings to Dr. Weir and the others who had been there when the girl had been awoken. They were about half way through the presentation when there was loud knocking on the door of the meeting room. A woman poked her head through the door and told them: " Dr. Beckett says that you have to go down to the infirmary urgently. All of you."

The group rushed down to the infirmary, where they were met by an excited Dr. Beckett.

" What is it? Is the girl awake?" Sheppard asked. " No, she won't be awake for a while and when she first wakes up, she probably won't be fit for answering any questions. No, the reason I got you to come down here is this" he said, turning a computer screen towards them. " It's a sample of the girls d.n.a. You see, when I first took the blood sample, I noticed that there was something different to normal human d.n.a." he paused to take a breath "Then I compared her blood sample to Major Sheppard's blood sample."

" Why my blood sample?" Sheppard said, surprised.

"' Because you have the ancient gene. She has the gene, but I noticed that there was something different about it. And now I have figured out what it is! The people who have the ancient gene only have a small amount of it in their body, but this still lets them control ancient technology. The difference with the girl is that although she has the gene, there is also a lot more of it in her body. And, for some reason, she has naquadah in her blood." Dr. Beckett took a deep breath. " Basically, she is an ancient."

You could have heard a pin drop. All of them were deep in thought about what it would be like to have a real life ancient in there midst. While they were all thinking about it, a nurse came over to Dr. Beckett and muttered something to him. He thanked her and then turned to the others. " I have just been informed that the girl is stable, and we could try to wake her up now, but we don't want to terrify her by having to many people standing around her when she wakes up, so maybe it would be best if just Dr. Weir came"

The others left, and Dr. Beckett and Dr. Weir walked into the separate room in which they had put the girl. When they walked into the room, they both jumped when they saw that she was sitting up in her bed. They both walked over to her. " Hi! My name is Dr. Elizabeth Weir, but you can just call me Elizabeth if you want". The girl looked up and Dr. Weir could see fear and confusion in her brown eyes. The girl looked down at her knees and didn't say anything. Dr. Weir looked at Dr. Beckett and he left the room.

" Look, I know this must be pretty scary and weird for you at the minute, but I assure you that we are only here to help you. We don't want to hurt you. Do you have a name?"

The girl looked into Dr. Weir's eyes distrustfully but then spoke quietly and a bit muffled because she was hugging her knees "My name is Freya". Dr. Weir smiled at her. Over the next hour, the girl had gradually warmed to Dr. Weir and she was chatting animatedly to her when Dr. Beckett came in. Freya stopped talking immediately and hugged her knees again. Dr. Weir looked at Dr. Beckett and shrugged her shoulders.

Dr. Beckett beckoned to Dr. Weir and she followed him out of the room. " What is it?" she asked. " I want to run some more tests on the girl, but I think maybe we should sedate her, she may not take it to well if we go in there and ask her: ' Hi, we'd like to run some tests on you, prod you with needles, that sorta stuff".

" Um…. ok Dr., do whatever is necessary". They turned to go back into the room and jumped when they saw her standing before them. " You lied to me" she said, the anger and hatred in her voice undisguised. " No, we aren't going to hurt-" Dr. Beckett was cut short by Freya screaming " NO! I wont go, back, I wont! Im not going back to the dark!"

At this point, a nurse who had been creeping up behind Freya stuck a needle in her arm.

She whipped around and struck the nurse, making her go flying across the room. Suddenly Freya turned back towards Dr. Weir and Dr. Beckett and they saw tears streaming down her face " Not again" she whimpered to herself as she raised her hands and they saw blue light coming out of them " DUCK" she screamed at them. A second later, there was a blast, and when they stood up, the wall behind them had a huge hole in it. " Im so sorry…" Freya said tearfully at them before running out of the room.

It took the Dr.'s a few minutes to recover from what had just happened. Then Dr. Beckett rushed forward to help the nurse who had been hurt and Dr. Weir, after a lot of quick thinking, ran up to a medicine rack, grabbed what she needed and then ran out of the infirmary and ran straight to the gate room. When she reached the gate room, she silently thanked whoever was up there and ran over to Major Sheppard's group.

" Hey, what's so important-" Daniel began "No time, the girl has escaped from the infirmary and already hurt a nurse so we need to work quickly, I want us to split up and head towards the stasis room, I think that is where she is going. Stay in radio contact always. Oh, and here take one of these each, we might need them, the nurse has already given her a sedative but it seems to have had no effect" she said, handing them all a needle.

" Ok, Teyla, you come with me, Daniel, you go with Dr. Weir, and Rodney, you keep track of our progress in the control room" Sheppard said, and they all ran off in various directions. " Her name is Freya, and remember, don't hurt her ok?" Dr. Weir radioed to everyone.

Freya 

' Why oh why do I always get myself into these situations?' Freya thought to herself as she ran down the corridors she knew so well. ' Now they want to hurt me and wont ever trust me again. Who are they, and why are they in Atlantis?' she thought; as she reached the room she wanted. She ran in, and sat down at the control panel. Working as fast as lightning, she awakened the others properly, so that they didn't pass out as she did.

Mentally telling them all that they needed to know, they stepped out of the room only to be confronted by Dr. Weir and Daniel. They moved towards the 8 kids and suddenly all of them were gone, except for Freya, who collapsed.

" She almost killed a nurse! Well, she always was very impulsive" the voice of a teenage boy, who sounded wise for his years, drifted out from the meeting room.

" Yes, but Orion, she was scared, what choice did she have?" this time the voice of a teenage girl was heard, followed by murmured agreement from other voices.

As she sat and listened to the conversation that was going on, Dr. Weir relived the past few days. After Freya had collapsed, they had brought her to the infirmary, where Dr. Beckett's thoughts were that the sedative had caught up with her. Dr. Weir went with her feelings and had let Freya roam free across Atlantis, as long as she had someone with her. The other teenagers had apparently discussed the situation and had decided to come forward freely, without struggle, but would not give any information until they had been allowed to talk with Freya.

After they had talked with her, the teenagers made a formal introduction to Dr. Weir and various people, namely Daniel, Major Sheppard, Mckay etc. They introduced themselves as: Freya, who had long brown hair that curled slightly and brown eyes and pale skin, was the youngest of the group, and said she was 13 although she knew she had been 'asleep' for many years. Federico, the leader, lived up to his name for he ruled peacefully and rarely shouted out. He was 16 and had very dark skin, startlingly green eyes that seemed to be able to see right through you and short black hair. Orion was Freya's brother, and had the same bright brown eyes that she did, except that he had blond hair and he too was 16. Bassira was of Chinese descent, and she had long black hair that she wore down, with small plaits intertwined in it. She was 15, and she was very intelligent. Galterio, a tall and strong boy with aubern hair, was very rash in making decisions and had a very fiery temper. He was also 16.

Lucia was tall and graceful with a willowy figure. She had medium length blond hair and crystal clear aqua eyes. She was always able to tell when people were lying, and it was something that she highly disapproved of. Corradeo was a wise and perceptive boy, and was not afraid to speak his mind. He had raven black hair, with dark eyes and he was tall.Lastly, there was Mahina, of Hawaiian descent, and she was always happy and bouncy, and she could make anybody smile. She was short and reminded Daniel of Dr. Frasier a lot and she was also 15.

The kids moved back into what were their homes when they were younger. Daniel was preparing to go back to Earth. " Dr. Jackson, Dr. Jackson!" Freya ran up to him "before you return to Earth, there is something we will have you see. Dr. Weir is coming as well. Follow me!" She took Dr. Weir and Daniel to a blank wall that was some way away from the gate. Seeing the bemused looks on their faces, she smiled secretively at them and placed her hands on the wall. Almost instantly, the wall disappeared. "This city never ceases to amaze me" Daniel said before following Freya through the doorway. " We found a room like this before, when we first came to Atlantis. It had a hologram recording telling us about your people" Dr. Weir said to Freya. Freya's face was grave, and she spoke solemnly " You will not see another room like this again. This was where the wraith were created". Dr. Weir and Daniel moved back in alarm but did not say anything, so Freya continued; "My people were visiting a planet; they were hope to place a fledgling civilization on it. It soon became clear that all was not well on the planet, when some of my people died for no apparent reason. Then a scientist discovered an ancient disease that had been lying dormant for millennia. He brought back a sample to his lab, so that he could study it, but he became infected with it. Unfortunately, it had accidentally come in contact with some other diseases that were in his lab, and it transformed into the deadliest infection we have ever known. Undoubtedly, you have heard of the plague that swept our people, causing millions to die? Well, in reality what happened was a fate worse then death. You would go through a terrible illness, fever and hallucination. Then, the physical changes would start. You would grow taller, your skin colour would change, and you would eventually become a wraith. Being a wraith is like becoming a host to a goa'uld, except it is not a symbiote controlling your actions, it is you. You lose all of your ability to reason, every bit of good in your body. Fortunately, you also loose all of the things that enable you to control ancient technology, so that is one of our defenses against them. Those of us that were left untouched by the disease left for earth, and later ascended. We were left behind because we are immune to the disease, and also because we have a different path to follow in our lives." She stopped talking for several minutes to give the Dr's a chance to absorb the information she had just given them. " There is one other reason we will have you see this room. Follow me" she walked across the room, and opened another secret door. This time when she turned to face the two others, there was the biggest of grins on her face. The room was huge, more like a small cavern except that it was in a city. And on the walls of the cavern were the things that was probably one of the most desired things that the SGC and Atlantis needed. The room was filled with Z.p.m.'s. Daniel and Dr. Weir were like children on Christmas day, running around excitedly and chatting loudly.

" What can we do to repay you for showing us this room!" Dr. Weir said. " We would like to visit Earth." Freya answered simply.

To be continued…

Ok, I really, really, really want to know what you guys think, I know that it was a crappy ending but please, please, please review! I hoped that you enjoyed it! There were some things that just did not come out well in writing. And just so you know, the thing about the Wraith was all made up by ME.


End file.
